


The Tears We Leave Behind

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: One day while he researched in Imladris’ library, Bilbo found an odd scroll.
Relationships: implied Maedhros/Fingon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	The Tears We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2019, Day 14 - tear-stained. Originally posted on FFA.

"Yes, Master Baggins?" Erestor looked over the desk at Bilbo.

Bilbo placed a scroll on the desk. "I was curious about this scroll. It is an account of King Fingon's death, and yet it is tear-stained, quite unlike the other histories."

Erestor frowned. Glancing at the bottom, he shook his head. "This copy is not meant to be in the library. It is a heirloom that has passed to Lord Elrond - I shall find the correct copy for your use."

"Who did it belong to?" Bilbo asked.

"Prince Maedhros," Erestor said. "That is all I will say of the matter."


End file.
